Negotiation
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Magda accepts the request of Lawrence and decides to meet Lynna in the tavern. Objective Persuade Lynna. Rewards EXP +1 950 500 Diamond +50 Golden Laurel Sandals x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Gonzalo Jorcastle titled "Gonzalo's innermost text" that reads: :Miss Ellenstein, as you can see, my sister is simple-minded and easy to be manipulated. But because of this, she is also fortunate not to get involved in a larger vortex. Many people believe that her greatest misfortune is her family background, but among all aristocratic women in Finsel, including my mother, who can be as free and happy as her? Look at these aristocratic courtyards of different sizes in Finsel, do they look like some delicate cages? Everyone who lives inside is like a butterfly being caught, beautiful and fragile, never have the chance to be free. I understand that Lynna wants to marry someone she loves, just like my older brother was obsessed with traveling around the world even it means he has to give up the position of patriarch. The children of Jorcastle family all want the same thing, freedom. Thank you for everything you have done for Jorcastle. When everything is back on track, I'll invite you for some tea and we can have a chat then. At that time, I hope that the daffodils will bloom again, and we can have a good time enjoying the afternoon tea. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Lawrence, do you know what I came to find you for? Lawrence: I'm afraid that this time, you need me to play a more important role than that of the ears. Magda: Are you willing to? Lawrence: It seems to me that you have enough chips. Magda: Mr Gonzalo promised that if Miss Lynna can be in her place, he will give her what she wants. Lawrence: You should be talking about this matter with my lady. Magda: If I went to find Miss Lynna directly, she'd take the chance to first stomp on my throbbing feet until she's satisfied, before ordering her people to chase me out. Lawrence: ... What is your plan? Magda: Arrange a meeting with Miss Lynna, you can choose the destination. Don't worry, I just want to find a safe place for us to talk. There are too many eyes and ears watching the Jorcastles' mansion, it isn't a good place to speak. She won't agree to come to my house, so we can only meet in public. Of course, if you can provide some helpful service while I am discussing this with her, that would be great. Lawrence: What makes you think I will help you? Magda: ...I think, you also don't want Miss Lynna to be used by someone else, right? Lawrence: ... Magda: Now that the Duchess isn't here, now for the sake of Miss Lynna, isn't this a good, rare chance to take anything you want from the Jorcastles? Once the Duchess comes back and discovers that Lynna has made so much trouble for the Jorcastles, what do you think she will do? Lawrence: If the Duchess doesn't come back..... Magda: Even if the Duchess doesn't come back, the Jorcastles' inheritance would not go to Lynna; don't forget that she has two older brothers. Lawrence: ... Magda: If Miss Lynna can build a good relationship with her two brothers, then no matter who inherits the position of head of the family, her future days will be well-spent, but the truth is..... her relationship with them isn't good. Lawrence: ... Magda: Are you really thinking about Miss Lynna's wellbeing? If you are, you know what you should choose. Lawrence: I will call my lady out, the destination will be..... the tavern in in the slums. As for if you can persuade her, that will rely on your skill. Story Chat 2 Lynna: This dirty tavern with oil-stained glasses again! Lawrence, where is she! Magda: Miss Lynna, long time no see. Lynna: Miss Ellenstein, how have you been? Magda: ... : Story Root 2 : Lynna: I didn't think that your taste would worsen after not seeing you for a while, how boring. Ends Story Root 1 Lynna: I didn't think you'd still be unharmed, despite the long time we haven't seen each other-- I heard a while ago a few refugees broke into your house? Magda: Thank to my maid's skill with playing darts, we didn't lose much. Lynna: Those groups of idiots were defeated by a maid who is good at playing darts, how useless. Magda: Do you have any connection to this group of refugees? Lynna: About that..... what do you think? Magda: (I'm not so sure anymore....) I feel that you wouldn't do this kind of thing, with your status and your style. Lynna: I really don't know if you're praising me or dissing me! Whatever, cut to the point! Lawrence said you wanted to find me to strike a deal, hurry up and say it, my time is precious! Magda: Your brother hopes that in the period of time before the Duchess returns, you will stand on the same side as him. Lynna: What advantages would I gain? Magda: What advantages do you want? Lynna: If I want the position of head of the family, would he agree? Magda: ... Lynna: If he can't give it to me, then save it! I will never be on the same side as him, I understood this when I was 6 years old! Lawrence, let's go! Magda: Wait, Miss Lynna, I have news of your mother. Lynna: ...My mother has gone missing, don't you know? Now the Jorcastles are under my brother, if you have news of her then go tell my brother! He'll give you the advantages! Magda: I'm talking about your birth mother. Lynna: ...I know those broken-mouthed nobles will secretly gossip that I'm an illegitimate child, saying that the Duchess isn't my birth mother, but if you believe them, you're too stupid! I don't have time to play around with you! Goodbye! Magda: She has a pair of green eyes that are as beautiful as yours. Lynna: ... Lawrence, clear the place and close the doors. Lawrence: Yes.... miss. Lynna: How did you know? You've seen her? Where is she!! Magda: A few months ago, I saw her in Finsel. Linglan should know where she is now. Lynna: This also has to do with Linglan? Magda: Because a few months ago, she was inserted into Linglan's fleet of carriages, leaving Finsel with them. Lynna: Who sent her away? Was it that poisonous old woman! Magda and Lawrence: It wasn't Duchess Tilla. Lynna: Lawrence? You..... betrayed me? Lawrence: ... Lynna: Why? Lawrence: I'm sorry, my lady. Lynna: I have to be dreaming! How could Lawrence betray me.... I- I want to go home! Shana: Hey! How long are you people going to borrow my space to act out this overdramatic play? This isn't a theater for the nobles, if you continue acting out like this I'm going to ask for fees! The cabbage over there.... Stop looking, you're the only one wearing a green dress, stop crying! The person who sent your mother away was none other than you! Lynna: I sent her away? What nonsense are you spouting! Shortie! Magda: Miss Lynna, this is Shana, she isn't the, uh.... you said.... Lawrence: Yes! Miss! You should use Shana to address this lady here! Lynna: This shortie is called Shana? Ahahahahahahahahaha who gave her that name! It suits her way too much! Shana, Shana, short and tiny! Magda: (This is bad! .....I've never seen Shana's face look so scary before.) Black Glove: (lowers Shana's spear) Maybe you should let me explain to you. Lawrence: Mr Blackgloves! Black Glove: Lawrence, do you plan to lie to her for the rest of your life? Lawrence: ... Black Glove: Miss Lynna, you surely haven't forgotten that not long ago, you met your mother here. Lynna: But she didn't come, Lawrence said the information he heard was false, she isn't in Finsel. Black Glove: Actually that time, she was in Finsel, and came to meet you. Look, she sat there. Lynna: I remember that time, there was a beggar sitting there.... Black Glove: Yes, your mother was that beggar. Lynna: !! Black Glove: But if he received any indication that you thought the beggar looked familiar, your servant wouldn't have chosen to send her away without telling you. Sadly, you didn't recognize her. So this choice... On some level, it can be said that it was yours. Lynna: Sob..... Black Glove: Cruel, isn't it? Sometimes life is like this, we can harm those we are closest to even if it wasn't our intention to. Moreover, let me say something fair. You should not blame Lawrence, he made a dream for you, and resisted all the unbearable ones alone... Lawrence: Stop! Don't say anymore! Magda: (After this, for a long time, no one said anything. In the quiet tavern, the only sound was Lynna's crying.) Lynna: (furiously wipes tears away) I agree! Magda: What? Lynna: Didn't you come here to strike a deal with me? I agree to your request, but I have three conditions! Magda: Is it to find your mother and bring her back? No problem. Lynna: Apart from this, Duchess Tilla must swear on the name of the Jorcastles that she will abandon the reward money offered for my mother in the black market, and will never harm her! Magda: And the last one? Lynna: I...... won't be like Nyx. Magda: I don't understand what you mean. Lynna: The news that Nyx is being pressured into marriage by that old man from the Bavlenkas has already spread all over the noble social circle! Don't tell me that you haven't heard! Magda: Oh, you don't want to be pressured into marriage? Lynna: I don't want to be a soulless chess piece! There are a lot of ways to benefit my family, but using my marriage is out of the question! To sum it up, they can't carelessly marry me off because of benefits to my family! Magda: Haha.... Lynna: If you have something to say, say it! You look ugly when you laugh! Magda: You actually don't want the position of head of the family; you just want to have the power to control your own life, right? Lynna: So..... So what if you're right! Since my name is already so stained, we'll see what blind toad dares to propose to me! Magda: How cute. Lynna: What did you say? Magda: Cough, I said, I can promise you the first two conditions but the third.... you might need to discuss it with your brother. Lynna: ...Does this mean you won't agree?! Gonzalo: No need to consider, I agree to all these conditions, I swear on the name of the Jorcastles. Magda: Mr Gonzalo?! You, just now.... you were hiding under the bar counter? Shana: This tall fellow came earlier than any of you. No matter whether he knew in advance that you were meeting or whether it was just dumb luck, letting him meet the both of you would be interesting, so I let him stay. And the taste of the space below the bar counter isn't bad, it's so suitable for tall people like you to play a game of squat. Lynna: Hmph! I never thought the day would come where I'd see my brother poke his head out from below a bar counter in a dingy tavern in the slums! Gonzalo: Lynna, you actually don't need to worry about us using your marriage to make a deal, because anyways your reputation..... everyone knows it already! Lynna: You!! Magda: Mr. Gonzalo, it looks like we've finished discussing this deal. Gonzalo: No, there is still a last condition. Lynna: What condition?! You're going back on your word? Gonzalo: The fourth condition: As long as the Jorcastles stay in Finsel, we guarantee Lynna Jorcastle's wealth and position for life. The above condition has already been written on this document, you just need to sign. Lynna: (takes the document) You actually prepared documents?! Gonzalo: Lest you say I didn't keep my promises. Lynna: Why did you add the fourth condition for me? Gonzalo: Because you are Lynna Jorcastle, my sister~ This surname isn't just your identity, it also represents your inherent duties and obligations. Lynna: Goddess above, you're really talking as though we are borne of the same flesh and blood. Gonzalo: I agree, I hope that no matter what you do you will think of what I just said~ Lynna: Don't think I can't tell that you're saying I'm dumb! Gonzalo: Really, you can actually tell? Lynna: You!!! Shana: You two really look like siblings! Lynna and Gonzalo: (at the same time) Who's siblings with him (her)!!! Black Glove: Even blood siblings probably don't have this sort of tacit understanding. Lynna and Gonzalo: Hmph! Magda: (In conclusion, this should count as me completing my duties.) Story Chat 3 Magda: Sorry about the matter with Miss Lynna's mother, today. Lawrence: ...You don't need to apologise to me, it's the opposite actually- I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you breaking the barrier, I don't know how long I would be tormenting myself in guilt. And without your mediation, Young Master Gonzalo wouldn't be able to make peace with Miss Lynna. It's been a long time since I've seen the young master and Miss interact like this, this is all thanks to you. Magda: The hatred fostered by the previous generation shouldn't be passed onto the next. They were siblings from the start, this is how they were meant to get along. Lawrence: I not think that what you said was right, maybe that time.... sending Miss Lynna's mother away without her knowledge was wrong. It wasn't so much that I was afraid that Miss would collapse after hearing the truth, it was that I was scared of facing the lady who knows the truth. Magda: ... Lawrence: I don't know if you can understand what I mean, anyways, I..... Magda: Everyone is weak, no matter how strong they are. I'm very happy to see you've walked out of it, Mr Lawrence. Lawrence: Miss Ellenstein, I.... I'm staring to understand why Miss Lynna always loses to you. Anyways, thank you, see you again. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 10